Tidur
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Kesibukan sebagai kunoichi medis utama di Rumah Sakit Konoha benar-benar menyita waktu. Tak ayal rasa lelah pun dengan senang hati menghampiri Haruno Sakura hingga tidak sadar bagaimana ia bisa tertidur begitu lelapnya di tempat yang tidak semestinya. " Aku akan dengan senang hati pindah tempat kalau 'pangeran tidur'mu itu datang." Benarkah?


**Tidur**

**Disclaimer****: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. ****Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Cover Image **** Artist**

**Main Chara****: Sakura H****.**** - Ino Y****.**

**Rate****: K+**

**Warning****: Standard applied. Canon?**

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Kegiatan yang pasti dikerjakan gadis _blonde_ berkuncir kuda ini—kalau tak ada misi tentu saja—adalah mengurus toko bunga milik keluarganya. Memang terkadang gadis Yamanaka ini bekerja juga di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi tidak setiap hari. Hanya beberapa hari dalam satu minggu. Dan hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu di sinilah ia sejak pagi. Mengurus toko bunga keluarga.

Klining.

Puteri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino, baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa siapa pun pengunjung tokonya siang ini. Namun belum satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya ia mengurungkan niatannya itu setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang. Dia rasa tidak perlu menyapa sang tamu. Tidak sopan? Biar saja. Ino cukup tahu kalau tamunya ini datang bukan untuk membeli bunga.

"Begitu caramu menyambut pelanggan, eh, _Pig_?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu cuek atas pertanyaan dari sang tamu tersebut. "Kau bukan pelangganku, _Forehead._" Ucapnya seraya meneruskan pekerjaan merangkai bunga.

Sakura, gadis yang dipanggil '_forehead_' tadi, hanya mendengus kesal. "Atas dasar apa kau bilang aku bukan pelangganmu? Aku cukup sering beli bunga di sini kalau kau lupa." Dengan cukup sebal, Sakura mendudukkan diri di kursi kasir yang tidak digunakan Ino saat ini.

"Ya, memang. Dan aku tahu pasti kali ini kau datang bukan untuk membeli bunga. _Ne_?" Ino sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura saat mengucapkannya sekedar ingin tahu reaksi temannya ini.

Sakura hanya mencibir. Sahabat sejak kecil yang pernah menjadi rivalnya—masih sampai saat ini juga sebenarnya—selalu saja bisa menebak. Apa _jutsu_ khas klan Yamanaka itu sangat sensitif?

Siang hari ini Sakura pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sakura bersyukur pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha tidak begitu banyak. Shinobi-shinobi yang terluka saat menjalankan misi beberapa hari yang lalu dan sempat dirawat, beberapanya sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa shinobi yang terluka cukup parah yang tersisa. Tapi keadaan mereka sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Shizune-_san_ yang jabatannya di rumah sakit lebih tinggi dari Sakura memperkenankan—lebih tepatnya memerintahkan—kunoichiberambut _pink_ ini untuk pulang. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari Sakura menginap di rumah sakit. Jadi, mau tidak mau Sakura menuruti perintah dan pulang. Padahal, Sakura menginap di rumah sakit bukan karena lembur sampai malam. Sakura hanya ingin menginap saja, dan sedikit menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Tapi itu bukan 'lembur'. Sakura hanya sedang merasa malas pulang-pergi rumah sakit-rumah. Entah kenapa Sakura sedang merasa bosan.

Sakura yang merasa bingung akan melakukan apa di rumah memutuskan untuk menemui Ino. Sakura tahu Ino tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit. Jadi sudah pasti, sahabat kuningnya ini ada di rumah, mengurus toko bunga. Menghabiskan waktu di antara para bunga tidak jelek, 'kan?

"Hei, itu tempat Shikamaru. Kau bisa diusirnya nanti kalau dia datang."

Sakura mendudukkan diri di pojok ruangan. Dia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyelonjorkan kaki. Tidak ada yang tahu memang di salah satu pojokan toko bunga ada tempat duduk panjang. Bukan tempat duduk semacam kursi. Hanya papan yang panjang. Dan hanya 'orang-orang tertentu' yang tahu akan tempat ini. Sakura dan Shikamaru adalah yang termasuk di dalamnya.

"Aku hanya duduk di sini, _Pig_. Tidak berniat untuk tidur. Aku akan dengan senang hati pindah tempat kalau 'pangeran tidur'mu itu datang."

"_Ha'i ha'i_. Terserah padamu saja, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku merasa aneh dipanggil seperti itu olehmu."

"Jadi kau lebih suka kupanggil '_forehead_', eh?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang. Berbicara dengan Ino memang tak ada habisnya. Bisa saja Sakura memberi bantahan atau sanggahan atau apa pun. Akan lebih baik kalau menikmati waktu saja. Sepertinya duduk santai seperti ini membuat rasa lelah yang tidak pernah ia rasa tiba-tiba datang. Mungkinkah rasa lelah yang menumpuk pada akhirnya menampakkan diri. Atau karena aroma bunga-bunga di toko?

"Selamat datang."

Suara bel pintu terbuka dan sapaan ceria Ino pada pelanggan yang datang mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dari bebungaan yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Ino dengan pelanggan. Sepertinya akan lama. Melayani pembeli bunga itu tidak cukup menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit. Bangun dan membantu Ino melayani pelanggan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya rasanya enggan sekali hari ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Selama menunggu Ino tidak ada salahnya kalau ia menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Bunga-bungaan yang masih segar. Terasa menyejukkan berada di sini. Tidak heran kalau Shikamaru tidak jarang 'bersembunyi' di sini.

Kemudian mata _emerald_-nya menjatuhkan pandangan pada satu bunga yang tidak ia ketahui. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat bunga itu. Bunga apa, ya?

Karena penasaran Sakura mengambil satu tangkai bunga itu. Sakura mendekatkan bunga itu ke arah indra penciumannya. Wangi.

Sembari memutar otak untuk mengingat nama bunga yang ia pegang, Sakura kembali menyandarkan badan. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya menurun hingga akhirnya meringkuk. Bau ini sangat Sakura kenal. Tapi, apa?

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

"Tidak berniat untuk tidur dia bilang? Apanya? Baru ditinggal sebentar melayani satu pelanggan saja sudah tak sadarkan diri."

Ino berdiri berkacak pinggang menghadap Sakura yang meringkuk tertidur di tempat biasa Shikamaru gunakan untuk tidur. Kedua tangan Sakura memegang setangkai bunga. Ino yakin Sakura mengambilnya dari kumpulan bunga di belakangnya. Bunga dengan kelopak berwarna kuning itu seingatnya tidak memiliki aroma layaknya bunga lavender yang punya khasiat menenangkan dan mudah membawa ke alam mimpi.

"Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Dia bahkan tidak terusik sama sekali."

Awalnya memang untuk mengecek apakah Sakura benar-benar terlelap atau tidak. Biasanya, selelap apapun Sakura tertidur, dia akan mudah terbangun. Tidurnya mudah sekali diusik. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Sakura benar-benar terlelap. Ino masih menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya di pipi dan hidung pun Sakura tidak terganggu.

Klining.

Satu pelanggan lagi datang? Bukan. Cakra ini ...

"Ino?"

Shikamaru memerhatikan Ino yang sedang berjongkok di depan tempat dia biasa tidur dan membelakanginya. "Kau sedang apa di sana?"

"Maaf, Shikamaru. Hari ini kau tak bisa tidur di sini. Cari tempat lain saja." Tanpa membalikkan badan, Ino menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak nyambung. Ino masih betah menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di tubuh Sakura yang bisa dijangkau. Menyenangkan juga mengusik orang tidur tanpa membangunkannya.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah setiap aku kemari hanya untuk numpang tidur." Kerutan di kening Shikamaru mempertegas ketidaknyamanan atas pernyataan Ino.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, 'kan?"

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Tapi seingatnya, Shikamaru juga tidak jarang membantu Ino di toko. Ya, walau mungkin kalau dibandingkan dengan seringnya Shikamaru numpang tidur memang akan lebih banyak jumlah tidurnya. Tapi tetap saja Shikamaru juga pernah membantu.

Jangan salahkan Shikamaru juga. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sebelumnya Shikamaru memang paling senang tidur di luar setelah puas memandang awan dan langit biru. Tapi siapa yang tahu, tidur di kelilingi bebungaan ternyata tidak kalah nyamannya dengan tidur di luar? Terlebih di tempat biasa Shikamaru tidur di toko ini, Shikamaru bisa mendapat semuanya. Awan, langit biru, angin semilir. Malahan dapat bonus aroma terapi. Surga dunia, bukan?

Oh, abaikan teriakan Ino yang menyuruhnya bangun untuk membantu atau lainnya. Lagipula, tidak tiap kesempatan juga Shikamaru tidur di sini. Hanya kalau Ino yang sedang jaga sendirian atau ditemani Sakura. Kalau ada ibu atau ayah Ino, Shikamaru tidak akan berani. Sungkan juga.

Aa, mungkin karena itu pula Shikamaru mendapat imej tukang tidur di sini.

"Aku mau beli bunga."

Ino baru saja akan kembali menarik pipi Sakura ketika mendengar kalimat Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya menggantung begitu saja tiga senti dekat pipi. Senyumnya memudar dan diganti dengan ekspresi bertanya. Kepalanya juga miring ke kiri.

"Kau mau kencan?" Ino segera membalikkan badan dan memasang wajah tidak percaya ke arah Shikamaru berada. "Dengan siapa? Gadis malang mana yang akan menemanimu? Temari-_san_? Tapi dia sudah kembali seminggu yang lalu. Lalu si—"

"Jangan seenaknya berspekulasi, Ino. _Mendokusai_. " Shikamaru segera memotong rentetan pertanyaan menyebalkan Ino. Memangnya orang membeli bunga hanya ketika akan kencan?

Shikamaru kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi kasir, menekuk lengan dan membaringkan kepalanya di sana. "Aku dimintai tolong Kurenai-_san_. Katanya dia mau menengok Anko-_san_."

"Oh ... ah, kau tidak asyik. Akan kubuatkan buket yang biasa."

Shikamaru hanya menggumam setuju. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia tidak tahu bunga apa saja yang harus dipesan. Kurenai biasa beli di sini. Ino sudah mahir merangkai bunga. Beres, 'kan?

Ino hanya mencibir. Matanya melirik direksi dimana Sakura tidur. Biarkan dulu. Waktu untuk mengusik tidurnya bisa ditunda. Sepertinya tidurnya juga akan lama. Dan tuan Nanas ini ... ck, bisa juga dia tidur seperti itu. Sepuluh menit ternyata berharga juga baginya untuk terlelap.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Setelah Shikamaru pergi—yang nyatanya tidur selama tigapuluh menit di meja kasir dan beruntung tidak ada pelanggan yang datang—ibu Ino datang membawa camilan. Setiap sore Nyonya Yamanaka ini memang biasa membuat camilan dan mengantarkan ke depan. Begitu melihat Sakura yang terlelap di pojokan langsung saja insting ibunya bekerja. Kemudian mengomeli Ino dan mengatakan kenapa Sakura-_chan_ tidak dibangunkan dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di dalam; tidur seperti itu bisa membuatnya masuk angin, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

Ino hanya menjawabnya hal yang seperti itu akan percuma saja. Sakura sudah entah ada di dunia mana. Tidak akan bangun walau dibangunkan dengan cara apapun. Saat ibunya masih berbicara panjang lebar tentang teman baik dan sebagainya, Ino hanya bisa membatin dan menyatakan kesetujuannya akan pendapat sahabat nanasnya yang selalu menggumam merepotkan bila membicarakan ibu.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang seperti menusuk-nusuk kedua lututnya bergantian. Tidak sakit karena benda yang menusuknya tidak keras. Sedikit lembut dan hangat.

Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak perlahan. Kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali walau alasnya terasa keras.

Tunggu. Dimana dia tertidur, ya?

Dengan mata yang masih sayu Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Pemandangan yang ditangkap kedua matanya adalah ada tanaman dimana-mana. Ada wangi bebungaan. Ada gadis bermata biru dengan sebelah mata tertutup poni. Duduk berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menyangga wajah. Yamanaka Ino.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, ya, _Forehead_?" Ucapnya seraya mengembangkan senyum.

"Hm." Sakura masih mengerjapkan kedua mata. Nyawanya masih berceceran ternyata. "Jam berapa sekarang, Ino?"

"Hm? Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam."

"Oh." Sepi.

Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. Hanya seperti itu?

Dalam hitungan lima detik, tiba-tiba Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari lalu melihat ke arah jendela."Oh, sudah senja, ya? Aku harus pulang."

Kening Ino kemudian berkerut. Teman masa kecilnya ini ... sudah benar-benar bangun atau belum, sih? Yang tadi itu dia mengigau? Bangun langsung panik saat melihat warna jingga di luar jendela. Tapi kemudian kembali meringkuk, mendekap tangkai bunga makin erat dan memejamkan mata.

"Hei. Kalau mau tidur, masuklah ke dalam. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur di sini."

"Hm. Lima menit lagi, _Kaasan_."

_Kaasan_? "Aku bukan ibumu. Terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau menutup toko."

Ino segera meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sepertinya yang barusan itu Sakura benar-benar belum bangun. Apaan itu menganggapnya ibunya. Memangnya suara Ino sama seperti ibu Sakura.

Sepeninggal Ino, kesadaran Sakura baru benar-benar kembali. Sebelum bangun dari tidurnya, kedua matanya kembali mengerjap. Otak berputar memastikan memori sebentar tadi. Ini kan toko bunga. Bagaimana bisa ibunya ada di sini jam-jam segini? Bukankah yang membangunnya tadi itu Ino? Bagaimana bisa mulutnya mengucapkan _kaasan_?

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura menghampiri Ino. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia mulai membantu Ino menutup toko. Ino sendiri hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Berapa lama aku tidur, Ino?" tanya Sakura di tengah kegiatannya membantu.

"Hm? Entah. Yang pasti lama."

"Begitu? Aku tidak sadar. Yang terakhir kuingat kau melayani pelanggan."

"Dan begitu aku kembali, kau sudah seperti pasien yang diberi obas bius dosis tinggi."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Selelap itu dia tidur? "Jangan berlebihan, Ino."

"Tidak. Aku bicara apa adanya. Kau tidak terganggu saat kuusik. Bahkan gonggongan anak anjing yang dibawa Hana-_san_ di dekapmu pun kau tidak terganggu. Dia juga sempat menjilatimu. Tapi kau hanya menggeliat sebentar."

"Benarkah?"

"Kautahu, Shikamaru rela tidur di meja kasir selama tigapuluh menit tadi."

"Oh, aku harus minta maaf kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya heran kau bisa tidur begitu lelapnya. Kau habis lembur, ya? Kudengar tiga hari ini kau menginap di rumah sakit."

"Aku memang tidak pulang. Tapi aku juga tidak lembur. Tapi yang paasti, aku jadi tahu kenapa pangeran tidurmu betah sekali tidur di sini."

"Hm?"

"Di sini penuh aroma terapi."

Ino hanya mencibir.

Selesai menutup toko, ibu Ino kembali datang ke toko memanggil Ino untuk makan malam. Begitu melihat Sakura sudah bangun, dia juga sekalian mengundang Sakura untuk makan malam bersama.

Sepertinya mulai hari ini makhluk pasif yang akan setia menemaninya di toko akan bertambah. Dan sepertinya Shikamaru juga harus rela berbagi jadwal. Atau mungkin hukum rimba akan berlaku juga. Siapa cepat dia dapat.

**.**

**-{END}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki Note: **Ya-hallo. Amai publish lagi. Kali ini bawa genre _friendship_ aja antara Sakura dan Ino. Fic yang udah mule diketik sejak dua tahun lalu dan baru diselesein hari ini #dor. Ini juga lagi-lagi cerita yang ambil ide dari pengalaman pribadi. Main di rumah temen hanya untuk numpang bobo siang. Dibangunin bagaimana pun ga bisa. HP dimiskol juga ga denger. Padahal si HP ada di depan muka -_-a pas bangun juga smepet panik begitu liat udah senja. Tapi malah kembali tidur #plak.

Yak, bersedia mengisi kotak _**review**_ Amai, _Minna_-_chama_?

Purwokerto, 29 Juli 2013-07-29

-{Amai Yuki}-


End file.
